Miracle
by Raviennest
Summary: FF WINNER. Cast Kang Seungyoon, OC. Magic, sad. just need Krisar and RnR :D


_**Miracle**_

**By** Ravienne  
**Main cast** Nam Yuna (OC), Kang Seungyoon  
**Genre** Sad, magic

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Walaupun aku selalu mendapatkan peringkat pertama dikelas, tapi itu tidak membantu hidupku dan adikku sekecilpun. Ketika aku mendapatkan beasiswa untuk melanjutkan wawasanku, aku bingung untuk menolak atau mengikutinya. Banyak orang yang tertipu dengan kecerdasanku. "Kamu dari keluarga kaya ya?" Itulah yang sering mereka tanyakan padaku.

Bagaikan angin yang lewat, aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Jujur, hidupku hanya berwarna hitam-putih. Dan kamar kecilku pun hanya berwarna hitam-putih. Aku tinggal disebuah rumah kontrakan bersama adikku. Kedua orangku, berada dijarak yang sangat jauh dari tempatku. Hanya karena suatu alasan yang terdengar seperti sampah.

Bayaran perbulan, hanya bisa ku tangani bila aku mendapatkan uang dari sekolah. Seperempatnya digunakan untuk tagihan dan sisanya untuk makan. Itupun terjadi, jika aku beruntung.

Musim dingin yang begitu menyenangkan. Dunia menjadi putih bersih. Tapi, tidak dengan hidupku yang tidak sesuai dengan keadaan sekarang. Butir-butir salju berjatuhan, kunikmati didepan pintu kamarku. Dengan wajah, yang tidak sama sekali berubah.

"_Eonnie~!_"

Aku yang terus mendongakkan kepala untuk melihat turunnya salju dari atas sana, ku alihkan pandangan ke arah adik kecilku. Apakah ini senyuman atau tidak baginya, aku hanya mengangkat pelan kedua ujung bibirku.

Nam Yunhee, teman sejatiku yang memiliki hubungan darah denganku, yaitu adikku sendiri. Hanya aku yang bisa menambah umurnya yang masih 8 tahun. Aku tidak ingin dia pergi dari sisiku. Karena, dia adalah satu-satunya teman yang bisa ku ajak berbicara. Bagaimana mungkin jika seorang anak kecil perempuan ditinggalkan kedua orangnya ketika masih berumur 7 tahun?. Apakah dunia sekeras itu? Itu, hanyalah pikiranku.

Ia membalas senyum lemahku dengan senyuman yang sangat manis. Setiap kali aku melihatnya, aku merasa senang, butiran air mata sudah memenuhi disekitar mataku. Layaknya seorang ibu yang melahirkan anaknya, rasa sakit juga selalu ada dihatiku.

"Oh! Lihat itu kak!"

Mendengar itu, aku langsung melihat ke tempat yang ditunjuk oleh adikku. Ternyata, ada sebuah mobil pengangkut yang berhenti didepan rumah kosong sebelah kamarku. Tak lama kemudian, seseorang turun dari mobil tersebut. Dengan tongkat panjang hitam yang berbentuk seperti permen saat dihari natal. Pakaiannya serba hitam. Akan sangat begitu terlihat dirinya ketika dunia sedang ditutupi oleh salju putih. Dengan memakai topi hitam yang menjadi perhatianku. Tanpa berkedip sedikitpun, aku terus menatap topi orang itu.

_Cantik_

Bagaimana aku menjadi sangat tertarik karena sebuah topi hitam?. Sedikit ke bawah dari topi tersebut, adalah wajah pemilik topi hitam itu. Wajahnya, tampak tidak asing dimataku. Sangat tidak asing. Tetap ganteng. Sama sekali tidak berubah. Tapi, kapan aku melihatnya?.

"Sini saya bantu.", ucap orang itu yang tidak berlalu seperti angin ditelingaku

Suaranya pun, masih sama. Tapi, aku bertanya untuk kedua kalinya 'kapan aku melihatnya?'. Ku lihat, ketika orang berpakaian serba hitam itu mengangkat sebuah kotak besar dengan beban didalamnya, menjatuhkan sesuatu yang juga pernah aku lihat sebelumnya. Sebuah tongkat. Terlihat seperti tongkat sihir. Terjatuh ke lantai dari semen. Tanpa ku ketahui, Yunhee berlari mengambil tongkat itu dan memberikannya ke sang pemilik.

Tinggi badan yang sangat berbeda. Karena hal itu, lelaki itu berjongkok didepan Yunhee. Tiba-tiba, perasaan yang sangat jauh langsung merasuki jiwaku. Senang. Lelaki itu, tersenyum manis didepan adik kecilku. Senyuman yang tidak pernah bisa ku tampilkan dihadapan mata adikku sendiri.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" tanya lelaki itu kepada adikku dengan rendah hati.

"Saya tinggal disini." jawab Yunhee dengan senang dan jujur.

Mendengar jawaban tersebut, lelaki itu memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat ke belakang Yunhee. Dua pasang mata, tanpa sengaja bertemu. Aku yang sedari tadi menatapnya, akhirnya mendapat balasan. Aku melihat, ia semakin melebarkan senyumannya dihadapanku.

_Apakah ia masih ingat?_

"Katakan pada kakakmu, untuk menemuiku malam ini. OK?" tanya lelaki itu kepada Yunhee tapi bisa aku dengar dengan baik sekali.

"Aku boleh ikut?"

"Tentu saja."

Kemudian, Yunhee berloncat kesenangan sambil tertawa kecil. Wajah lelaki itu semakin cerah dimataku bagaikan cerahnya matahari. Sudah sangat lama aku tidak melihat wajah seseorang seperti itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Pergi dari tempat ini!_

_Tolong tunggu sebentar saja.._

_Apa?! Aku tidak perlu alasanmu itu!_

_Tolong.._

_BERISIK!  
_

Aku tersentak sendiri dalam tidurku dengan mimpi yang sangat mengerikan itu. Bagaimana mimpi itu datang lagi?. Aku sangat membenci mimpi itu. Aku sangat ingin mimpi itu menghilang selamanya. Ketika aku bangkit dari tidurku, aku tidak melihat Yunhee yang selalu disisiku. Aku menjadi panik sendiri. Tanganku terus bergagap dengan mata yang bergetar sibuk mencari gambar Yunhee.

"_Yunhee-ah~!_"

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Bunyi itu, langsung mengalihkan perhatian mataku. Dengan langkah yang sedikit berat, membuka pintu dan aku terkejut seketika. Ketika aku melihat sang pengetuk pintu, aku hanya bisa berharap akan terjadi..

_Keajaiban._

Tatapannya membuatku bergidik tanpa bergerak. Menjadi panas ketika aku berada didepan pintu dengan cuaca yang sangat dingin ini. Yaitu pemilik rumah kos. Aku menjadi sangat takut apabila dia datang. Aku hanya bisa menampilkan wajah kosong didepannya.

"Hey kapan kamu bayar tagihan huh?!" tanyanya langsung melepaskan anak panahnya

"..." aku tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa lagi ketika hatiku sudah tertusuk oleh panas tajamnya

"Kapan ayahmu datang?!"

"Sebentar.. lagi.." jawabku dengan nada yang sangat rendah

"Sudah berapa kali kamu mengatakan itu?!, aku tidak mau lagi mendengar alasanmu yang seperti sampah itu!"

Begitu sakitnya hati ketika mendengar perkataan itu yang langsung masuk ke telingaku. Bukan seperti jarum lagi, tapi sudah menjadi sebuah tombak besar yang masuk ke telingaku. Hanya rasa pasrah dan takut yang ku rasakan.

"Ada apa ini?"

Suara itu, langsung membuatku tercengang. Bagaimana ada seseorang yang bertanya dikeadaan seperti ini?. Ternyata itu, adalah lelaki siang tadi. Anak kecil yang ia pegang disampingnya, adalah Yunhee. Aku terkejut.

"Yunhee-ah.." panggilku baru sadar tapi tidak ada lega sedikitpun

"Apa yang terjadi _ahjumma_?", tanya lelaki itu mengulang kepada pemilik rumah kos

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawab pemilik rumah kos dengan santainya

Hembusan angin semakin kencang. Begitu dingin.

"Apa.. anda perlu duit?"

Tanya lelaki itu yang sontak membuatku tercengang lagi. Begitupun dengan pemilik rumah kos tersebut. Tapi, hanya Yunhee-lah yang tidak terkejut. Mataku begitu membulat. Karena tidak percaya.

_Bagaimana ia tau?_

Kemudian, lelaki itu mengenggam tangannya didepan aku dan ibu rumah kos. Tentu saja, itu membingungkan. Tak lama kemudian, lelaki itu membuka genggamannya dan mengeluarkan 5 ekor kupu-kupu bersayap putih langsung berterbangan. Kilau-kilau yang membuat jalur terbangnya, semakin cantik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya ibu rumah kos kebingungan sambil menatapnya

Aku yang hanya menatapnya dengan wajah kosong, langsung membulatkan mataku ketika melihat 4 jarum diselip-selip jarinya keluar secara tiba-tiba. Lalu, ia lemparkan jarum-jarum tajam itu ke arah kupu-kupu putih yang berterbangan bebas tersebut.

Tup! Tup! Tup! Tup!

Suara ledak kecil itu langsung melayangkan diriku. Aku tidak percaya apa yang ku lihat. Begitu banyak sekali benda yang sangat ku inginkan. Mereka berhamburan kesana-kemari seperti kembang api. Disertai warna-wana yang berbeda. Mereka adalah.. uang. Bagaimana mungkin sebuah kupu-kupu putih cantik menjadi lebih cantik seperti ini dimataku?.

_Apa ini..?_

Entah apa yang ku rasakan saat ini. Sedih, senang, bahagia, terharu, tercampur menjadi satu. Entah apa yang membuatku tersenyum lebar seperti ini. Sangat lebar. Dan tertawa kecil. Mata berbinar. Ingin mengeluarkan air mata. Tanpa ku sadari, lelaki yang membuat ini semua melihat ke arahku yang sedang tersenyum sangat lebar. Ia pun juga tersenyum lebar dan senang.

Tapi, kejadian yang ku lihat sekarang ini, langsung berhenti ketika lelaki itu menggenggam tangannya. Uang berwarna-warni itu berjatuhan tepat diatas kepala ibu rumah kos yang tengah kebingungan.

"Woaah~.. _oppa_ sangat hebat!", puji Yunhee sambil berloncat kesenangan

.

.

Entah apa yang ingin ku katakan kepadanya. Terima kasih? Atau maaf?. Aku tidak tau. Sudah kesekian kalinya aku terus menghirup air putih yang ia berikan. Sedangkan adikku, ia makan dengan sangat lahap.

_Maafkan kakak. Karena tidak bisa memberikanmu hidangan seperti ini._

Aku memang tidak terlalu nyaman ketika berada dirumah orang. Tapi, ialah yang mengajakku.

"_Yuna-ah_, ayo makan!."

Ajakan lelaki penyelamatku –mungkin- itu memang membuatku tidak nyaman. Ini pertama kaliny ada orang yang membantu dan membelaku semenjak aku pindah rumah ke kawasan sini.

"Kakakmu dimana?", tanya lelaki itu

Sontak, aku yang ingin memakan _kimbap_, langsung ku letakkan kembali.

"Aku tidak tau.. _Seungyoon-ssi_.."

"Sudah ku duga. Lama kita tidak bertemu ya.", ucapnya mencoba memperdalam dialog

"Kau bagaimana?", tanyaku

"Baik-baik saja. Ibu dan bapakmu tidak kembali lagi?"

"(menggeleng)"

"Tch sama saja.", balasnya entah bagaimana

"Alasan kau pindah kesini.."

Ia menatapku.

"Supaya terhindar kan?", tanyaku mengungkit masa lalu 

**Flashback**

"Pakai kartuku saja."

Dengan cepat, _Taehyun_ langsung mengambil dan membayar dikasir. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Taehyun selalu memakai kartu Seungyoon untuk masalah pembayaran karena itu yang diinginkan Seungyoon. Sehingga, dalam beberapa hari saja, jumlah uang dikartu Seungyoon sudah terkuras habis. Tetapi, maksud Seungyoon sangatlah berbeda. Ia menelpon kantor polisi dengan kasus pengambilan uang dikartu kreditnya. Ia katakan Taehyun yang bersalah. Sangatlah nihil. Ia ingin mengurangi tingkat kepopularitasan Taehyun sebagai seorang pesulap terkenal dengan cara mudah tersebut. Jadilah Taehyun yang tersangka.

**Flashback end**

"Kamu masih ingat juga ternyata. Bagaimana?"

"Sangat licik!", ucapku tanpa pamrih

Tidak pernah sebelumnya aku mengatakan itu. Tapi, apa daya. Ia dan kakakku memiliki perbedaan yang sangat jauh. Lelaki ini, memang memiliki rasa iri terhadap kakakku Tapi, ia tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal aneh didepanku. Apa bisa ku sebut ia adalah orang baik?. Tidak mungkin. Seungyoon memang selalu membantuku. Tetapi, dibalik kebaikannya kepadaku, ia bermuka dua.

Entah malam ini berasa sedih, senang atau benci bagiku, tapi aku hanya bisa menerima keadaan. Hanya bisa berserah. Aku tidak bisa memikirkan yang lain lagi selain menjaga diriku sendiri dan tentu saja teman kecilku ini.


End file.
